rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Томас Бакса
thumb|Том Бакса на [[GenCon 2008]] Томас Бакса (Thomas Baxa), или Том Бакса (Tom Baxa) — художник-иллюстратор, известный своими работами по мирам Dungeons & Dragons, World of Darkness, Shadowrun и пр. Ученик другого известного иллюстратора раннего D&D, Марка Нельсона. Начал карьеру иллюстратора в 1989 году в TSR. Список работ * Обложки для: ** «Demon: The Earthbound» (White Wolf, DtF, 2003), «The Book of Hunts» (Ronin Publishing, 1997), «Shadowrun» (FASA, 1998, задняя обложка третьей редакции), «Missions» (FASA, 1997), «Double Exposure» (FASA, 1994), «Forest Maker» (TSR, 1994), «Swamplight» (TSR, 1993), «Greyspace» (TSR, 1992), «Shadowrun Grimoire» (FASA, 1992), «Realmspace» (TSR, 1991), «Cybertechnology» (FASA, 1995) * Внутренние иллюстрации для Wizards of the Coast: ** «Fiendish Codex I», «Fiendish Codex II», «Champions of Ruin», «Lost Empires of Faerûn», «Races of Stone», «Races of the Wild», «Shackled City», «Complete Divine», «Book of Exalted Deeds», «Fiend Folio», «Monster Manual», «Monster Manual», «Ghostwalk», «Book of Vile Darkness», «Monster Manual II», «Libris Mortis» * Внутренние иллюстрации для TSR: ** «MC3 Forgotten Realms», «MC5 Greyhawk», «MC6 Kara-Tur», «MC7 Spelljammer», «MC8 Outer Planes», «MC10 Ravenloft», «MC11 Forgotten Realms», «MC13 Al-Qadim», «MC14 Fiend Folio», «Dark Sun MCA: Terrors of the Desert», «Dark Sun MCA II: Terrors Beyond Tyr», «Monstrous Compendium Annual Volume Two», «Monstrous Manual» ** «Chronomancer», «Player's Option: Skills & Powers», «Black Spine», «City by the Silt Sea», «Forest Maker», «Priest's Player Pack», «The Will and the Way», «City-State of Tyr», «The Complete Book of Humanoids», «The Complete Gladiator's Handbook», «Dragon's Crown», «Earth, Air, Fire, and Water», «Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting», «The Ivory Triangle», «Marauders of Nibenay», «Merchant House of Amketch», «Arcane Shadows», «Asticlian Gambit», «Dragon Kings», «Road to Urik», «Slave Tribes», «Valley of Dust and Fire», «Veiled Alliance», «Dark Sun World Boxed Set», «Freedom», «The Legend of Spelljammer», «Under the Dark Fist», «Campaign Sourcebook and Catacomb Guide», «Complete Priest's Handbook», «Greyhawk Ruins», «The Horde», «Nightwail» * Внутренние иллюстрации для FASA, Living Room Games, Fantasy Productions и RedBrick Limited: ** «Earthdawn» (1993), «Earthdawn» (2001), «Mists of Betrayal», «Arcane Mysteries of Barsaive», «Horrors», «Sky Point & Vivane», «Denizens of Earthdawn Volume One», «Denizens of Earthdawn Volume Two», «Terror in the Skies», «Barsaive», «Barsaive at War», «Earthdawn Gamemaster's Compendium», «Earthdawn Player's Compendium», «Path of Deception» ** «Shadowrun» (1998, третья редакция), «Rigger 2», «Rigger 3», «Rigger 3, Revised», «Cannon Companion», «Corporate Punishment», «Shadowrun Matrix», «Magic in the Shadows», «Man & Machine: Cyberware», «MechWarrior», «Shadowrun Companion», «Blood in the Boardroom», «Missions», «Target: UCAS», «Underworld Sourcebook», «California Free State», «Shadows of the Underworld», «Super Tuesday!», «Threats», «Awakenings: New Magic in 2057», «Aztlan», «Bug City», «Double Exposure», «Eye Witness», «Celtic Double Cross», «Corporate Shadowfiles», «Tir Tairngire» * Внутренние иллюстрации для Palladium Books: ** «Truckin' Turtles» * Внутренние иллюстрации для Steve Jackson Games: ** «GURPS Space» (1993), «GURPS China», «GURPS Fantasy Bestiary», «GURPS Uplift» * Внутренние иллюстрации для Green Ronin Publishing: ** «The Book of Fiends», «Tales of Freeport», «Armies of the Abyss» * Внутренние иллюстрации для West End Games: ** «D6 Fantasy», «D6 Gamemaster's Aid & Screen», «Destiny Map (Torg)» * Внутренние иллюстрации для White Wolf: ** «Demon: The Fallen», «Players Guide to Garou» (WtA) В свободное от этого всего время Бакса рисует карты для Magic: The Gathering и иллюстрирует статьи в журнале «Dragon». Категория:Художники